


Focus

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex as Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce takes the Batfamily down to a secret training room in the Cave.  This is private training and a little bit of family bonding.





	Focus

Down in the very far end of the Batcave, through a long narrow tunnel that looks half caved in, and hidden behind a large pile of what appear to be heavy boulders lies a secret training room that only few know of. The room is locked with a rotating series of bio scans and only those whose DNA has been entered into the security system are allowed inside.

This is the room for special training. Secret training.

Dick, Jason, Cass, and Tim are tied up inside the training room. Dick is strapped to a medical table; the rest are kneeling on the floor. They are in special training versions of their costumes. No capes. Easy access.

Bruce stands over them, walking around them, observing them. He runs a hand over Dick’s chest, Jason’s shoulder, Tim’s head, then settles on Cass.

“When I give you the signal, get out of your bonds. I haven’t made it easy for you. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. But you will also be distracted.”

They stare at him in anticipation.

He meets their gazes.

“Begin.”

They start struggling in their ties.

Bruce strokes Cass’s hair, pressing her face to his groin. She hums and rubs her cheek against him, breathing him in. Her fingers work deftly at the knot holding her wrists and ankles. Bruce thrusts his erection against her face, growing harder and harder. Cass has no tools with which to cut her ties, but her fingers are quick and her hands flexible. It takes her just long enough for Bruce to pull out his cock and then she’s free.

Bruce checks the knots.

“Good girl.”

Cass beams as he helps her stand. She kisses him, grinding against his erection. He cups her ass, holding her up to him. He looks at the others watching them.

“And how did the rest of you do?”

The boys wriggle in their bonds, but none of them are close to being free.

“I’m disappointed,” Bruce says. “Dick, focus on yourself. You should have been free first.”

“Yes, Bruce,” Dick says, his own erection obvious through his suit.

Bruce looks at Cass. “You get to pick who you distract.”

Cass smiles and points to Jason.

“Good girl.” He shoots a look at Dick. “You’d better be free next.”

“Or what?”

Bruce just smirks.

“Begin.”

Bruce settles behind Tim, one hand reaching around to stroke his cock through his suit. Tim whines and squirms, his fingers getting caught in the ropes. Bruce plants small kisses along the side of his head, willing him to work harder.

Cass palms Jason’s cock as she slides down in front of him. Jason grins at her, rocking his hips up into her hand. He knows what he’s doing, but he lets her distract him anyway. Cass unzips her suit and straddles him, dampening the crotch of his suit with her wetness. Teasingly slowly, she undoes his suit. She rubs the head of his cock on her clit and down to her hole. Jason groans, slipping the ropes off his hands.

With a sudden movement, he grabs her hips, pulling her down onto his cock. Cass cries out in pleasure at the fullness of him and lets him set the pace of their fucking. Tim stares at them, his erection straining even more.

“Good work, Jason,” Bruce says, his hands still occupied with Tim.

Jason shoots him a grin, but keeps his eyes on Cass. Her breasts bounce as she rides his cock.

Dick groans and strains at his bonds, but Bruce has tied them tighter than the others to provide a bigger challenge. Dick still has a ways to go before he’s free.

Tim manages to slip one hand out of his ropes and grabs Bruce’s hand, guiding it up and down his erection. Bruce kisses the side of his head and lets go.

“Very good, you two,” he says, standing once again. “But Dick. I thought I trained you better.”

“I’m not used to this level of, uh, distraction,” Dick says. Bruce shakes his head.

“So what will you do when we increase it?”

The four of them descend on Dick, opening his suit to reach bare skin. Tim and Cass climb up on the table holding Dick. Tim settles by his cock while Cass climbs up to sit on his face. Cass holds out her hands for Bruce, kissing him when he gets within her reach. Jason maneuvers next to Tim, pulling Dick’s legs up onto his shoulders. Bruce had slipped him a small vial of lube, which he now uses to stretch Dick out.

Dick rocks his hips up to meet Tim’s waiting mouth, while he moans into Cass’s pussy. Jason slips into him and Dick keens, his fingers scratching at his bonds to no avail. Tim’s sucking him as though his life depends on it. Cass is riding his face for all he’s worth. Jason is fucking him like there’s no tomorrow. And Bruce—

But he can’t reach Bruce.

Dick slips his hand through one of the many knots holding him and that’s it. That’s the one. The bonds fall away as he twists his hands. He reaches back and struggles for Bruce’s cock, but he only reaches air. Bruce slips a hand under Cass’s thigh and strokes Dick’s cheek.

“Good work.”

Cass comes with a cry that echoes off the walls. Dick clenches around Jason, and he comes, spilling himself inside Dick’s ass. Dick reaches up to stroke Tim, who is determinedly trying to bring Dick off first. Tim succumbs, coming into Dick’s waiting hand.

Bruce picks Cass up off of Dick and sets her down on the floor, where Jason and Tim have both slunk off to. He tilts the bed back until Dick’s mouth is level with his cock.

“I told you you would get a reward,” he says.

Dick opens his mouth hungrily and Bruce shoves his cock into it. Dick moans and gags on Bruce’s cock as Bruce fucks him. Feeling nearly deboned, Dick lets Bruce use his mouth however he wants. Obscene noises fill the room as Dick’s throat is filled and emptied repeatedly. The other three watch with wide eyes, fondling each other.

Bruce leans forward and strokes Dick’s cock. Two tugs and Dick comes with a strangled mewl, drooling around Bruce’s cock. Bruce pets Dick’s throat, soothing him as Dick lies there drained. A few thrusts later, Bruce comes down Dick’s throat. He pulls out, spit and semen dripping onto Dick’s face. Dick looks up at him with glassy eyes, completely spent.

The other three get up again and move to surround Dick, touching his hands and his chest and his legs to bring him back down. Bruce rubs Dick’s jaw, working out the tense muscles there.

An hour later, they’re back in their suits and leaving the training room. As they’re leaving, Bruce takes Dick’s hand.

“You deserve some rest,” he says.

“Rest with me?” Dick asks.

Bruce kisses his forehead. “I will. Later.”

Dick pouts, but Bruce pushes him towards the others.

“Rest with them. You all deserve it.”

Cass and Tim take Dick’s hands while Jason leads them upstairs to the master bedroom. Bruce will join them there eventually. By then, they’ll all be rested enough for another round. Only this time, they’ll have the upper hand.


End file.
